


Things Nobody Knows About Tony Stark #433

by withasideofangst



Series: wishlist_fic 2015 challenge [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Bruce Is a Good Bro, Community: wishlist_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, POV Bruce Banner, Pre-Slash, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5482001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withasideofangst/pseuds/withasideofangst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt by foxykazoo on Tumblr<br/>Fandom: MCU<br/>Pairings/Characters: Tony/Banner<br/>I’m gonna request Avengers Movies, Tony/Banner, bedsharing or accidental snuggling. I know it was pre STony but I really liked your Bruce and Tony interactions in It’s Not Cosmetic (though I completely understand if you don’t put it in that AU I just liked the bantery style friendship they had).</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Things Nobody Knows About Tony Stark #433: Tony Stark is a limpet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Nobody Knows About Tony Stark #433

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to crank out the wishlist_fic fills I owe by Christmas Eve. I liked this prompt, so I hope you like how I ran with it. (foxykazoo, I think you changed your username, so if you let me know the new one, I'd Gift this fic to you.)
> 
> I've finally got time to write now, since my work takes off for the holidays too, but I'm a bit hampered because I have a fractured elbow, so if I'm a bit late on the fills, that's why. :(
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like this! I'm usually pretty likely to inject angst in my fluff so I'm glad I kept this angst-free. :)

Bruce had been nervous about moving into Avengers Tower.

After all, his last two experiences in New York had involved destroying half of Harlem, and an alien invasion.  That didn’t set much of a track record for stability.

But, as he found out, what Tony Stark wants, Tony Stark needles, pokes, prods, harasses, and generally makes a nuisance of, until he gets.

Which was how he found himself moving his very few belongings into the Tower without really knowing what had happened.

All he knew was, one moment he was carefully folding his clothes into a single bag and putting his tea and other relaxation materials into a small cardboard box, and the next, he was walking out of the Tower’s elevator and being shown around a floor Tony was declaring to be his.

The walls were all painted relaxing shades of blue, grey, and brown, without a hint of green anywhere, and the furniture was minimalist and comfortable.  Despite the laid-back appearance, however, Bruce suspected just one couch probably cost more than his monthly salary, back when he had a steady job.

When Tony was done showing him around his floor, Bruce thought he’d vanish back into his workshop, but to his surprise, Tony just stood in the corner, rambling about something.  (Bruce could confess, he’d tuned him about about half an hour ago when the topic changed from the room’s design to Tony’s robot Dummy adding screws and bolts to smoothies since he’d overheard JARVIS reminding Tony that his doctor had said he needed more iron in his diet, ironically.)

After a few moments of silence fell, however, Bruce glanced over and saw Tony, who looked like he was waiting for him to say something.

“I’m sorry, did you ask me something?”  Bruce asked, feeling bad for not listening.

Tony shook his head.

“Uh, no, there’s one more thing I wanted to show you,” he said, and headed for the door.

Bruce followed, feeling a little confused.

The elevator ride this time was quiet, and Bruce had to admit he was getting a little nervous, but when the doors opened, he was frozen, staring, his nervousness forgotten.

Tony had strode out of the elevator ahead of him, but turned around when he realized Bruce hadn’t moved.

An entire two floors of the Tower had been converted into a state-of-the-art laboratory.  Bruce recognized a lot of the equipment either from his old lab (but much pricier versions of the same equipment) or from scientific magazines he’d managed to read while on the run.

“If you don’t like it, or you’re mad, I’ll get rid of it,” Tony said, staring.

Bruce shook his head, and Tony shut up.

“This is...amazing, Tony,” he said, tearing his eyes away to look at Tony, who abruptly was staring at the room instead.

“Okay, great, it’s coded so only you can enter the floor, and, well, me, since it’s my Tower and all.  I’ll leave you to get settled, let J know if you need anything.”  Tony rambled and then darted out, back to the elevator.

\---

The next several weeks held the arrival of the other Avengers, as Tony wheedled them and then stole the assassin duo from SHIELD.

Within days of Natasha’s silent arrival, as the last of them, Tony managed to start a weekly movie night (as allowed by invading aliens and other crises) simply by summoning them all to the living room and then glaring at them until they shut up and sat down for the movie.

Bruce spent most of the movie nights perched carefully on the end of one stupidly-expensive but comfortable couch.

After his third month there, however, Bruce’s habit was broken by Tony sitting too close.  He didn’t say anything about it when Bruce looked at him in confusion, and eventually Bruce stopped expecting Tony to stab him with something sharp again.

(If it took a few weeks for him to be convinced of that, no one could really blame him.)

Then, after Bruce had finally become used to Tony sitting next to him, with Natasha on his other side, Tony changed things again.  (Natasha shot Tony a look when he tried to put an arm behind her on the back of the couch one time.  He slowly extracted the arm and never tried it again.  Then he started doing the same to Bruce, who didn’t bother.)

The week after Bruce got used to the arm, and coincidentally the same night _someone_ stuck a whoopee cushion under Steve’s seat, Bruce froze halfway through _Hunt for Red October_ when Tony’s head landed on shoulder.

He glanced over, but the genius was completely asleep.  He caught Natasha’s eye and sent her a pleading look, but she just cracked a small smile and looked back at the movie.  No one else noticed, so Bruce stayed still, finding it hard to focus with the unusual weight on his arm.

The same thing happened again, and on the fourth night, Steve noticed.  All he did was shrug, however, and whisper something about letting him sleep.

Bruce could handle that oddity, though, and since Tony never said anything about it during the day, Bruce let it go.  After a while, the warmth of having someone else that close, after needing to keep his distance from other for so long, became a comfort.

Then Bruce learned something he later found out was Pepper’s “Things Nobody Knows About Tony Stark” #433: Tony Stark was a limpet.

He learned this when, on another movie night, Tony’s head was on his shoulder again, and Bruce was focused on the movie.  Then he felt two arms fasten around his waist.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Natasha silently laughing at his predicament.

Bruce tried to pry Tony’s arms off of him, but the other man had a vice grip on him.

So he was trapped there for the rest of the movie, and then, when he couldn’t get up afterwards, until sometime in the wee hours of the morning when he felt Tony wake up and leave, starting up the coffee machine.

Bruce yawned, and contemplated talking to Tony about it.  If he did, however, Tony was likely to stop, and Bruce knew he rarely got sleep as it was.

So he left it alone, and trudged back up to his own bed.

By a couple months later, when the other Avengers would see Tony clamped like a limpet to Bruce on the couch, Tony fast asleep with his head on Bruce’s shoulder or dropping onto his leg, with his arms clamped firmly around Bruce’s middle or an arm, and Bruce similarly asleep sitting up, they just dragged a blanket over the pair of them and turned off the TV.

Natasha and Clint started a betting pool when they’d actually become a couple, to Steve’s disapproval.

Tony and Bruce slept on, unaware.

(And if someone snapped a photo of the pair of them and sent it to Pepper, well, she wasn’t telling.  But she still put it in her actual list.)

 


End file.
